


Stand by me

by tooweird2live



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idol Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Wears Glasses, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, No Angst, Random Encounters, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweird2live/pseuds/tooweird2live
Summary: Donghyuck met the famous Mark Lee like this: sitting on the floor of the hall outside his apartment, his back against the wall, staring into nothingness.Or Donghyuck and Mark meet because Donghyuck is sexiled; they share chicken, become friends and fall in love. It´s silly but cute. That´s it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being full of fluffly feelings for Mark Lee and projecting on Donghyuck. Yeah…
> 
> Title is from WayV´s song Stand by me, although the fic wasn´t inspired by it… I actually watched From home and this just wrote itself, idk it just fit with the theme when I finished it haha
> 
> This is just kind of a drabble that came to life in under three hours in my phone notes, so forgive me for the simplicity and pace and typos :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Donghyuck met the famous Mark Lee like this: sitting on the floor of the hall outside his apartment, his back against the wall, staring into nothingness. He would’ve gone to an arcade or a club, but it was raining, and getting wet would’ve been too much of a bother. To put the cherry on top of the cake, his phone’s battery had just died. Honestly, it was a shitty way to spend his Saturday night.

As most weird situations in Donghyuck’s life, it was Jaemin’s fault. How? Well, you see, Donghyuck would have been perfectly comfortable in his bed, in his apartment right at that moment if it hadn’t been for Jaemin deciding he wanted to bang his boyfriends. Without any warnings in advance to his roommate, he might add. You read that right, the mighty Lee Donghyuck was sexiled. From his own apartment. By his own best friend. *Big sigh.

So, you know the deal; bored Donghyuck, alone, sitting on a cold hall, on a rainy day. A tragic weekend night for a computer science major. Boo-hoo for him.

Enter Mark Lee.

Now, it’s not like Donghyuck was a fan or anything like that – between college, dancing and gaming, he barely has time to sleep, let alone get into a fandom. He’d known that an idol boy group lived in their apartment complex, but it didn’t cross his mind often. However, when he saw another boy, clad in black from head to toe, sit down in front of the door facing his, he felt happy. Whoever this boy was didn’t matter, at least he was not alone anymore.

“Forgot your keys?” Was what Donghyuck had asked him. The boy had been startled, his head turning up so fast, he was surprised he didn’t hurt himself.

“Yeah, gotta wait for my roommates...” he answered, keeping his voice low, and his face hidden behind a mask and a cap. “You?”

“Sexiled.”

“Happens to the best of us,” he says with a shrug. Donghyuck grants him a little smile.

“So... we’ll probably be here for a long time. I’m Donghyuck.”

“Mark.”

At first it’d been awkward. Mark was fidgety, and seemed tired as hell. The younger boy didn’t know how to interact with him without making him uncomfortable.

Thank god the delivery man appeared.

Yes, it might’ve been random. Except it wasn’t; Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin always ordered chicken for their little dates. Too bad they’d be too occupied to receive it that night. Donghyuck, being the generous soul he is, received it for them.

“Want some?” He’d asked Mark. The elder had looked hesitantly at him.

“Isn’t this stealing?”

“My roomies ordered it but I payed for it. And I’m sure they’re enjoying other kinds of meals as of now.”

Mark snorted, half a smile showing when he took his mask off. Even in the dim light of the hallway, Donghyuck could see just how attractive the other boy was, with his big eyes, high cheekbones and pretty smile. And apparently the boy was smart too, because he didn’t ask any more questions, and joined Donghyuck in his feasting instead.

As most meaningful things in life, it started with a simple gesture. Sharing chicken while sitting in the hall with a neighbor, talking about their favorite candies, all because they couldn’t go into their respective apartments for various reasons.

Maybe Donghyuck should thank Jaemin for being the catalyzer to his friendship with Mark Lee.

***

Even after their friendship was cemented over chicken, it took some time for Mark to open up. Donghyuck thinks it was natural, especially considering his career as an idol; it must be difficult to know when to trust people.

So, the younger boy took the initiative himself, and opened up first. He started by inviting Mark over to his dorm to have a meal someday. Turned out, the idol loves home-cooked food, and doesn’t eat it too often because of his schedule and inability to cook it himself. He’s used to a ramen-exclusive diet (or worse, literally next-to-not-eating-diet), or maybe having something random when his dorm’s auntie comes. Lucky for him, Hyuck is a really good cook.

It becomes a thing, them eating together at least once a week, at whatever random time they both happen to be at the apartment complex.

The older boy always tries to help out Hyuck with the cooking. He’s mostly useless, but the thought is still appreciated. And when Mark is happy or likes the food a lot, he dances in **ti** **n** **y** (if you know, you know). Even if Mark never cooks a thing, and ends up dancing enthusiastically instead, Donghyuck is glad to have him there with him.

Somehow, Donghyuck has come to think of Mark wearing his black-rimmed glasses and a cap, dancing in his kitchen, as a familiar sight that never fails to bring a smile to his face.

Except when he has to save Mark from near-death experiences. Like getting burned with boiling water, dropping glass dishes, or setting something on fire. Oh, or the little thing recently added to the list: almost impaling his dick with a cabinet door.

“Oh my god, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck groans as he facepalms.

“Well that was a close call,” said boy chuckles bashfully. “Thank you for saving my me.”

“I’ll save your dick whenever, Canada,” Hyuck answers with a wink, getting an eye-roll and small laugh in response.

“Hey, I have spiderman reflexes, man, no need. I can take care of myself,” Mark replies with a fake smug expression on his ridiculously pretty face. This time, it’s Donghyuck who rolls his eyes.

“What you have is a lot of work, missed sleep hours, and herbal medicines that can’t replace real resting time,” Hyuck nags, clicking his tongue at him.

“I mean, you’re in the same shit, Hyuck, with college and all,” Mark shrugs.

“Minus the Chinese medicine. I’m not a grandpa,” he jokes.

“Hey!” Mark smacks his arm, a playful smile tilting the corners of his mouth upward. “I’m only like a year older than you.”

“Then let´s be same-aged friends, Mark.”

“Hell nah, it’s Hyung to you. I’m not risking it.”

Donghyuck pouts, jutting his lower lip outwards and giving the older boy puppy eyes.

“You don’t care about meeeeeee,” he whines, crossing his arms over his chest for extra effect. Mark huffs.

“Come on, Hyuck.”

“No.”

“Well,” Mark sighs. Then he raises an eyebrow challengingly. “We could spend more time together, and I can show you I care about you as a Hyung.”

“I just told you that you need time for yourself and your trying to spend it with me? Nun-uh, young man. Not under my watch,” he quips, his index finger up and judging. Mark’s smile turns fonder.

“Tell you what. I’ll let you know on which days I’m going to the company in the morning, and on those days I’ll drop you off to the subway station so that you don’t have to walk so much.”

“Now that sounds like a good way to pay for my gourmet cooking,” Donghyuck says as he plates the completely normal kimchi as dramatically as he can.

Mark laughs in that pretty way that crinkles the corners of his eyes, scrunches his nose, and makes the world want to laugh along with him. Donghyuck eventually bursts out in giggles too.

They eat, they talk. And none of them mind if this is becoming more and more familiar to them. 

***

Little by little, between hurried meals and short car rides, they become close. They come to know each other deeply, and understand just how different and similar their lives are.

At some point or the other, Mark lets Donghyuck into his life, too.

The younger boy meets the SuperM hyungs. Sometimes he sees them when he drops by the practice rooms with coffee for them or something. They’re all nice people; hard workers, and they take care of their maknae. Hyuck likes them.

Meeting all these guys has made Donghyuck realize that talent is very important; but talent alone is not enough to be successful. You have to look for opportunities, take risks, hone that talent into a skillset that allows you to work up to a goal. And that takes more than coincidence and borne gifts; it takes perseverance, resilience and guts. It takes being a dreamer _and_ a doer. Hyuck can’t help but admire them wholeheartedly.

And to top that off, they happen to be incredible people. Especially Mark. Or maybe he’s just a bit biased. Whatever.

The thing is, he comes to realize how incredible Mark is in the dumbest way possible.

They are talking over cereal. Donghyuck doesn’t want to trouble Mark with his unimportant college problems – not when Mark is a whole working person, with so much weight on his shoulders already. Yet, Mark notices how down he is, and asks about it. And he listens when Hyuck tells him. And he never diminishes him for his feelings or experiences. And he comforts him sweetly.

Yeah, Mark Lee best boy. Confirmed by Lee Donghyuck.

Even if Mark has to deal with so much shit – not only the workload, but the stress too – he´s still so genuine. He still smiles and wants to learn and do better. He still gives his all to do the best out of his work and to make other people happy. And he never, ever expects anything in return – he wants to be loved, but doesn't expect it.

(Donghyuck hopes Mark Lee realizes that he can rely on people too, and that he´s not alone in this).

As time passes, hurried meals and short car rides turn into secret movie nights and fun practice rooms.

And it is during those moments that Donghyuck keeps noticing and admiring those little things that make Mark so amazing. And maybe he’s falling for the elder, and that’s it. But how can one meet Mark Lee and not love him?

One thing Mark achieves is making Donghyuck think every single he does is endearing. Cuddling, for example. Mark is a little bit like a cat; he likes affection, but only when he starts it. Example 1) not liking smooches. Example 2) not liking when people hug him, unless he goes in for the hug first. Example 3) saying he´s not touchy but leaning his head on Donghyuck´s shoulder and letting him pet his hair while they watch movies. Hyuck finds this all very, very adorable.

Another thing Mark achieves is reminding Donghyuck why he used to love music once.

Here’s the deal; Donghyuck used to love music. But, as he grew up, he noticed that most music just didn’t make him feel anything anymore, and that people only seemed to care about the popularity of a song and never the music itself. Hence, his disenchantment with most music.

Enter Mark Lee (once again).

Just like his laugh makes the world want to laugh along with him, Mark’s passion for music bleeds through his actions and soaks everyone around him, too.

Seeing Mark think up and write down lyrics, seeing him record with so much care and detail, seeing him dance during practices with so much commitment, seeing him play on his guitar just because he _loves_ to do it... it all makes Hyuck want to believe that maybe there’s meaning in small things, and maybe meaning is not always needed to enjoy. And maybe the simple fact that so many people have worked hard towards the same goal is what gives something meaning. But most of all, a listener can give music any meaning, if they only let themselves feel.

Mark making Hyuck fall in love with music again is another one of the reasons why he fell for Mark in the first place.

This way, the two boys find themselves days and nights and little moments together. Of course there are good days, but there are bad days too.

Unfortunately, the young idol is having one of those bad days today. You see, learning new choreographies and getting them down perfectly doesn’t become that much easier with time – at least not when you have multiple choreographies to learn in a short period of time, _plus_ all your other activities. Especially if there is this one move in that you can’t do right, no matter how much you try.

Donghyuck is quietly watching from the sidelines as the older boy practices.

Don’t get him wrong, Donghyuck likes hardworking people – he himself is one of those persons who sometimes overworks himself to get the best out of everything. But that’s the thing about Mark; he doesn’t practice until he gets it _right_. He practices until he _can’t_ possibly get it _wrong_. It’s the magic to him; not only working hard but constantly excelling, too. However, Hyuck knows he can’t get into that mindset if he’s too stuck up in his mistakes, his fatigue, his bad mood and all that.

The younger boy stands up from the ground and turns off the music suddenly. Mark’s head whips in his direction so fast, he’s surprised he didn’t break his neck.

“Why are you...?” He asks, his tone bordering between confusion and frustration.

“I’m kinda suffocated, need to get out of here,” Hyuck answers nonchalantly. He notices the crestfallen expression on the other’s face.

“Okay,” he sighs dejectedly. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“What are you talking about, Canada? You’re coming with me.”

“What?!” Mark exclaims with his pretty eyes wide open, and his seagull eyebrows rising. “Hyuck, I’ve gotta practice, it’s really fine if you-“

“No. We both need a rest-“

“But-“

“Let’s make a deal,” Donghyuck interrupts him again. Mark doesn’t look too merry about it, but he lets the boy talk. “Give me two hours. We go to an arcade, we play, we eat. Everything’s my treat. And then we come back here, and finish with practice.”

“I don’t know, Hyuck...”

“Come on, your mind is not here anyways. You need to relax so that you can focus again,” the younger boy argues. Mark sighs once again, but nods. He knows Hyuck is right, anyway.

They put on their hoodies, and Mark takes back his cap. Since it’s pretty late, Donghyuck doubts there’ll be too many people out who can recognize the idol. However, he’d rather take some measures. And because Donghyuck is a genius in disguise, he’d proposed the arcade thinking about his Hyung’s arcade, which he has the keys to. Thanks, Taeil Hyung, your service has been noted.

(Donghyuck is probably getting chewed out later, but it’ll be worth it if it makes Mark feel any better).

As soon as they leave the building, Donghyuck starts his quest to distract the elder from whatever is going on inside that big head of his. He bumps his shoulder into his playfully, and starts talking.

“You know, the reason why I came to live with Jaemin instead of a student residence near campus wasn’t really because of best friend adventures,” he comments. Mark looks at him curiously. Hook, line and sinker.

“Really?”

“Well, I usually wouldn’t expose myself to fourth-wheeling like that, but Taeil Hyung’s business is nearby.”

“And how is that important...?”

“Taeil Hyung is the best Hyung in the world!” He says happily. Mark’s lower lip juts out in an unconscious pout. Donghyuck pinches his cheek. “No need to get jealous, _Hyung_ , there’s enough Hyuck for everyone,” he says cheekily, knowing how annoyed Mark gets when he doesn´t call him Hyung. Mark snorts and smacks him, acting more like his usual self – even if Donghyuck can still see the reddened tips of the elder´s ears.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, dumbass.”

“Want me to boast about you instead, mister big shot?” He says with a teasing smirk. The older boy blushes harder. Donghyuck coos at him, not minding the way his heart speeds up every time they touch.

They decide to try out a bunch of different games. Mark chooses a basketball one (and wins), while Donghyuck chooses a fighting video game (and wins). The better part of the hour passes like this: two boys laughing together, being weirdly competitive, and enjoying each other’s presence.

And Donghyuck can´t help but notice these little things Mark does unconsciously. Like pursing his lips in a cute pout or scrunching his nose when he´s trying to focus. Or inhaling before laughing loudly (and uncontrollably) and clapping every time he finds one of Hyuck´s remarks funny. Or cocking his head sideways and clicking his tongue when he loses at a game. And Donghyuck could probably list a million endearing things about Mark Lee, but he´s still got a little bit of dignity left, and he´s not about to let it go.

That doesn’t stop him from calling Mark cute, though. Or from pinching his cheeks. Or from teasing him. Or from wanting to make him laugh. (Or from wanting to kiss him senseless – although this one thing he does keep himself from doing).

When their time is almost up, the younger asks the idol if he wants to eat snacks in the arcade or actually go for dinner somewhere. For the sake of convenience, they decide to have some snacks there and call it a night. However, Hyuck feels bad for robbing Taeil Hyung this way, so he decides to leave the money (and a note) for their little dinner. After all, this was supposed to be his treat.

Except, he´s Donghyuck, and he doesn´t play by the rules. And he always gets what he wants, too.

“Mark,” he starts. He can see in the elder´s eyes that he knows what the younger is planning. Yet, the corners of his lips are uptilted.

“No. You said it was your treat,” Mark tries to fight back, his arms crossed over his chest, barely stopping himself from smiling at the younger´s cute antics. Donghyuck´s cuteness intensifies when he pouts, bats his eyelashes, and stomps his feet.

“But, Mark _Hyung_ ,” he whines, his voice an octave higher than usual. He can see the idol starting to relent, he just needs the last push. “When I become rich like you, I promise to treat you to a proper meal.”

Something soft, that´s not quite only fondness, shines in Mark´s eyes when he looks at Donghyuck. The younger boy can only hope that Mark can´t hear the way his heart is beating against ribs.

“It´s a dat-- it´s a deal, then,” Mark stammers, his words a little breathless. There´s tension in the air – and maybe it could mean something –, but Hyuck decides he likes it better when they´re both comfortable (even if the tension is somehow exhilarating).

“Thank you for the food, Mark Hyungnim!!!” he yells, bowing down 90 degrees. The older boy burst out in a laugh, and pets the younger´s hair.

They have fun.

However, between laughs, food and games, their two hours soon come to an end. Too soon if you ask any of the boys. But well, they both know Mark needs to practice anyway. So, they head back to the practice rooms.

They still take their time on the walk back, though. They walk side by side, their shoulders brushing up from time to time. Donghyuck wants to hold Mark´s warm hand in his, but thinks better about it; if he is to be a smooth flirt, then it´s better if he does when they´re on their own private space. Just to be sure.

They don´t speak. Donghyuck could totally do it, but he knows that there´s something on the elder´s mind, something that´s bothering him. He also knows that Mark won´t say anything unless he´s completely sure. Understanding without words, as if they were already connected, has always been their thing. So, with his silence, Donghyuck gives him time to think and a sign that he´s willing to listen.

“I don´t think I can be the perfect idol. I can´t ever know enough or be good enough or careful enough or true enough,” Mark murmurs, breaking the silence. He´s looking straight ahead, avoiding Hyuck´s gaze.

“I don´t think you have to be,” is what he answers.

“Maybe people won´t like me then,” he replies, eyes on the ground.

“I don´t trust perfect people,” Donghyuck says, His statement seems to surprise Mark enough for him to look at him. So, the younger boy continues. “If someone is perfect, then they seem fake to me. They seem like they´re trying so hard to be perfect, that I think they´re hiding something truly awful behind all that.”

“Really?” Mark asks hesitantly.

“Yup. I believe flaws and perks are what make people real.”

“Your trying to tell me, that my clumsiness and my voice cracks and how slow I am to understand jokes make me real…?” Mark says, looking at Donghyuck in awe.

“I think they give you the chance to learn and be better. They make you real, relatable, and _very_ lovable,” Donghyuck says before he can filter his words. A bright grin splits up Mark´s face, though, and that´s enough for him.

“You make me feel like a real person, Hyuck,” he whispers, as if it´s a secret between them.

“Because you are one,” he reassures him, a hand on his shoulder. Mark nods.

“Yeah, I guess sometimes I just need a reminder.” And even if Mark doesn't say it, he knows at that moment that meeting Donghyuck was one of the best things to ever happen to him. Because Hyuck makes him feel like in this world of endless darkness, he´s not alone, he´s not losing himself, and he´s got someone to hold on to if he ever feels himself waver. “You…you could call me Minhyung, if you want to.”

“ _Awwww_ , were you that moved my words, Canada?” he teases, pretending his heart didn´t nearly jump out of his chest at the implications.

“No,” Mark shakes his head vehemently, the tips of his ears heating up again. “It´s because it already includes the Hyung part, so that you won´t have to struggle so much,” he defends himself. And if it is because his Korean name reminds him of the meaning home, just like Donghyuck does, he doesn´t say.

“Hmmm, I think I´ll call you something cute like you,” he says unashamedly. “You´ll be Min-Min from now on!!”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” the elder groans, knowing just in how much shit he´ll get in. Yet, he doesn't take it back. Somehow, the younger boy gets the message – because Donghyuck always seems to understand him and what he needs without necessarily saying it.

They reach the building. Donghyuck is about to walk in when Mark´s hand stops him.

“What is it?” the younger boy asks, confused.

“I think I´ve got it now, Hyuck. You should go rest, it´s late,” the idol says in a soft voice, radiating fondness.

“But what about you?”

“I have feeling that I´ll get that movement down quickly, and I´ll head home soon,” Mark answers. “Come on, you´ve seen too much of messed up me in a practice room for today.”

“I mean, I´m not complaining,” Donghyuck starts, giving the elder´s biceps a good look under his hoodie. Mark´s smile widens even more as he smacks him.

“If you go now, I promise you a ticket for the performance.”

“Is Mark Lee bribing me to leave _and_ see him perform? At the same time? Wow, I didn´t think you had it in you, Canada,” he jokes. Mark chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.

“After all you´ve done for me, at least you can see me shine on stage too, right?”

His voice, his eyes, his hand movements – it all makes Donghyuck melt. Yeah, he´s fallen for Mark Lee – and for Lee Minhyung too. And even if he´s never been a fan, he does want to see what the elder is like when he´s in his element.

“Okay,” he agrees, smiling. Mark gives him his own pretty smile in return.

“I´ll see you around, Hyuck.”

“Goodnight, Min-Min!!”

***

When Mark asked to come see him perform, this is not what Hyuck was expecting. Sure, he knew it’s be different from practice, but _damn_.

Maybe it’s because it’s been a while since they last saw each other, with Mark preparing for comeback and all that. Especially since this one comeback had two singles and the title track and the whole album. SuperM has been extremely busy.

However, Donghyuck doesn’t think it’s only about the time without having substantial interactions with each other. He thinks it might have something more to do with Mark’s stage persona. Don’t take it the wrong way, there’s nothing wrong with on-stage Mark, but Hyuck is not used to him. He’s used to soft Minhyung, with caps, beanies, glasses, messy hair, shorts and hoodies. Clumsy, cute, blush-y, giggly. And that makes Mark’s styled pink hair, eyes with dark eyeshadow, pink lips, provocative stage outfit – even his impactful voice, his smug smirk and confident attitude – all the more shaking for the young boy. He’s not only attractive, but hot and incredibly charismatic.

Donghyuck was not ready for such an attack to his eyes and heart.

Mark truly is...woah. He’s kind, determined, detailed, hardworking, talented, friendly, humble, funny and so much more. He’s an all-included limited-edition package.

Donghyuck realizes just to what extent he’s come to love the older boy. He wishes he could wake up every morning to hear his deep voice raspy in the early hours. He wishes he could be with him every day so that he’d listen to him singing or playing Justin Bieber songs randomly. He wishes he could be there every meal to see him eat happily and to his heart’s content. He wishes he could be there every afternoon to see him practice or compose or record. He wishes he could be there every night to hear him talk about his day. He wishes he could be there every time he doubts to remind him that he’s here for him, that he’s precious, that he’s loved. He wishes he could be there for Mark forever and always.

Donghyuck sees Mark Lee as a whole today; the tiredness, the effort, the hidden, but he also sees the brightness, the ambition, the passion. He sees Mark and Minhyung as one beautiful person that’s come so far, and deserves so much.

Donghyuck is so whipped.

The younger boy watches the performance sitting with the staff. He sees the elder´s performance with amazed eyes and a crazy-beating heart. He takes in how Mark looks with the lights shinning on him, with his confidence exploding and his voice hitting every syllable perfectly. And if Hyuck thought he´d fallen as deep as he could before, then this Mark Lee wrecked the pit of infatuation and just made him fall deeper.

After the performance ends, Donghyuck waits for Mark backstage. And as soon as the idol sees him, he smiles so, so prettily. Mark politely tells the stylists he´ll bring his outfit back to them in a couple of minutes, and heads for Hyuck. With one of his hands he takes his battered Jansport backpack, and with the other he interlaces his fingers with Donghyuck´s, leading them to a more secluded, small room.

(Donghyuck´s chest almost explodes in pink paper hearts with the action).

As soon as they are alone in the room, Mark leaves his backpack on the ground and turns excitedly to Hyuck, a glint of bashfulness in his eyes.

“Did you see me?” he asks with a hopeful smile, so different from the cocky smirk he had on before. The switch from on-stage Mark Lee to off-stage Lee Minhyung hits the younger like bucket of cold water. The duality will give him a heart attack one of these days.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Donghyuck admits with a huge smile and sincere eyes. Mark bites down on his lower lip, trying to hide how happy he is at the answer.

“So, you liked it, right?”

“You have no idea the impact you have on stage, Canada. You really shine so, so brightly,” Hyuck confesses. The older boy feels the tips of his ears heat up. They gaze into each other´s eyes and it looks like both of them want to be closer.

“Thank you,” he replies. “Uh, I gotta change and remove my makeup, hold up,” and that breaks the moment.

Donghyuck turns around hoping to give the idol some sort of privacy to change. He can hear the rustling of clothes and clinking of jewelry behind him, as Mark takes it off, and puts on his own attire. He´s obviously seen other boys naked before, but this feels different. He thinks Mark can also feel this _thing_ brewing between them – or at least that´s what he hopes.

The older boy taps Donghyuck´s shoulder signaling that he can look now. Hyuck turns around to find a Mark dressed in black hoodie and gray sweatpants, plus styled pink hair and full makeup. It´s a funny clash of everything Mark is. Donghyuck is stunned by his beauty.

“I´ll help you,” the younger boy says. He takes the wipes the elder was holding and tells him to sit down. “Close your eyes, Canada”. Donghyuck bends over him, cradles his sharp jaw in one of his hands, and carefully starts to remove his makeup. He wipes gently at his high cheeks, at his seagull eyebrows, at his pretty eyes, at his pink lips. He goes over every detail of Mark´s face, engraving it into his memory.

Mark is tense, holding his breath in. But he doesn't pull away. More so, he leans into Hyuck´s touch. Donghyuck can practically hear his heart beating from how hard it´s pulsing against his ribcage.

And Donghyuck´s thumb lingers on Mark´s lower lip, caressing it softly. That´s when the elder opens his eyes and stares right back at him. They can both feel each other´s breaths, warm and just a whisper away from touch.

Donghyuck wants to kiss him so badly. He just needs to pulls himself together. In a minute.

But apparently Mark is still a bit high off the stage adrenaline, and he´s not as shy or reserved as he usually is. He looks straight into the younger´s eyes before whispering exactly what he wants.

“Just kiss me already, Hyuck.”

And Donghyuck does. He leans in and captures Mark´s pretty lips in his. At first, it´s only a brush of their mouths, tentative. Then, he presses their mouths together, slowly, but with a little more intent. Mark´s hand rests on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

Donghyuck wouldn´t say it feels like fireworks or butterflies. But he´ll admit it that kissing Mark feels like comfort. It feels like understanding and support and _being there_. It feels like maybe they could get lost in life, but always know there´s a warm home waiting for them in each other´s arms.

The kiss is only broken when they have to pull away for air.

“Didn´t know you had it in you,” Donghyuck teases, although his breathlessness decreases the effectivity of the jab. Mark rolls his eyes, a little blush on his cheeks.

“You better take me out on that date you promised, that night at the arcade,” the elder replies confidently.

“Hmm, I didn´t say it was a date…” Hyuck answers, pretending he´s not completely and irremediably in love with this boy. Mark still pouts, and furrows his brows.

“ _Hyuck_ ,” he whines, making the younger chuckle and pinch his cheek.

“I´m still not rich, but I´ll take wherever you want as long as my student budget allows it,” he says, not being able to stop the big smile blooming on his face.

“As long as you´re there with me, it´ll be perfect.”

“Ugh, so corny.”

“Hyung,” Mark corrects him cheekily.

“Ugh, so corny and cute, _Minhyung_ ,” Hyuck rebuts. By the way the elder´s eyes widen, and his smile grows bigger, Donghyuck knows he´ll be calling him Minhyung more often. For now, he only kisses him again, happy at how perfectly their lips fit together.

Between reassuring words and meals and songs and _moments_ , they fall in love. They know they´ll stay a constant for each other. They know that understanding is not guaranteed, but comfort can always be given. They know that in good and bad times, they´ll stand side by side, holding the other´s hand tightly in their own.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I´m done ranting about how much love Mark Lee deserves, thank you. And I just got to say that something about bratty, whiny, witty Donghyuck makes me love him so much. That guy is actually a genius, and deserves the whole world. 
> 
> Maybe I´ll pick up this idea again later on…someday…in the far future haha
> 
> I hope we can make the NCT and SuperM releases hit the objectives by the end of the year, so that the boys can see how much we appreciate their hard work. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! [Twitter !](https://twitter.com/tooweird2live1)


End file.
